The Game
by Royal Ember
Summary: In The Shadow Of The Oak OUTTAKE. A post-mating drabble of a night's amusement between Godric and Alex.


A/N: This drabble takes place after Godric and Alex's mating, but is without a lot of the depth their mating bond will bring to their relationship. Mainly I kept it out because I haven't written that yet in the main story, and also because I don't want to accidentally give anything away. Still, I hope you enjoy this, as it amused me to write it.

I do not own True Blood.

* * *

 **The Game**

He shifted on the couch, purposefully making noise. An action that _should_ have been a red flag to his companion.

Nothing.

He glanced at the clock, and with a sigh realized they would never make their dinner reservation. "Alex, you have been attached to your phone for the last three days."

Godric would never admit to sulking, but he did not feel it was amiss to be a bit peeved that his normally very attentive and amorous mate was completely engrossed in her phone. It was their date night, and instead of going out they were sitting on his office couch while his lovely mate stared enraptured at her phone.

"Shh, Godric. This is important!" Alex frantically tapped at the screen, releasing a steady stream of profanity in a variety of languages.

He rolled his eyes with a bemused shake of his head. "More important than spending time with your poor, neglected mate?"

"I'm defending the honor— for fucks sake, are you seriously trying to beat me with a Rattata? Come back when you're ready to play in the big leagues!— the honor of our nest."

Godric stared and finally shifted over to see exactly what his mate had been up to. To his surprise, her cellphone screen showed the actual image of his library with some sort of cartoon character flapping around. He even glanced up to double check, but there was nothing there. "What is that?"

Alex gave a distracted grunt, still furiously lobbing what looked like balls at the dodging creature. "A Pokémon."

"A ... what?"

Alex's fist shot into the air. "Ha! Victory again! Let's see you try and beat that, Stevie-poo!" With a happy sigh, Alex looked up from her phone and saw her clearly puzzled mate. "What's up? Is it time to go?"

"We have missed our reservations already," he said dryly. "Who is Stevie-poo, and what is a Pokémon?"

Alex giggled at her adorable mate and dropped the phone onto the cushion next to her. She crawled into his lap, sitting sidewise and draping her arms around his neck as she snuggled into his chest. "My love, you really do need to at least _pretend_ to glance at the news, no matter how busy you are with the Authority's boring pet project."

Godric rolled his eyes at the common complaint and ran his hands through his mate's loose tresses. Ever since she learned how much he loved her hair, to his delight she often wore it down. "How about you explain to this horribly out-of-touch Ancient exactly what you are talking about?"

Alex's eyes half-closed in pleasure as his cool hands moved across her warm scalp. "Gods, I love it when you do this."

Godric smirked, leaning down to nibble at her ear, taking a deep breath of her rapidly rising scent. "Focus, my Alex. Why have you ignored me for the last three days? You have even risen before me the last three evenings. I must admit that I have missed our morning …" Godric stopped and made a face, knowing what was coming.

He did not have to wait long.

"You were going to say 'cuddles!'" Alex crowed. "Ha! Eric totally owes me ten bucks. He didn't think I could get you to admit that you are a total cuddle-bunny." She went to reach for her phone to text her brother, but her mate moved faster and flicked the phone to the other side of the couch.

"Very funny," she said. "You know, I'm just going to text him later."

Godric cleared his throat and decided it was time to get back to the original subject. "The game?" he prodded.

Alex shot him an amused glance, knowing exactly what he was doing. "I'm playing a new game called Pokémon Go. It just came out a few days ago. You walk around to find Pokémon, and capture them. Or hatch them. Once you get experience, you join a team, find a 'gym,' and take control of it. Imagine my surprise when one of the gyms was right outside this nest on our own front lawn!"

Godric just stared at his excited mate, his eyebrows rising higher and higher. "Is this why there have been so many cars parked along this street the past three days, and why our security has had to remove several individuals from attempting to scale the fence?"

"Yep. Well, I couldn't let some moron control our gym. I mean, it's right outside our door! So I leveled up, joined Team Valor, battled for control ... and I won. This has been my gym for the last two days and I'm not going to lose it. Tonight I noticed that we started getting a lot of biblically named players led by one called GodsMessengerSteveNewlin. I have thoroughly enjoyed kicking his ass each time his Team Mystic challenged me for our nest, um, gym. Stupid punks," she grumbled.

Her eyes narrowed as she thought about how much she really disliked that pompous windbag. The last time they met he had called her a 'fangbanging, cheap slut'. She still thought her response was completely justified, no matter what her mate, or Nan, had to say about it. It's not like they could trace who placed the Wanted ads in various nationwide newspapers. Just because they listed the Newlin's contact information, and how he was searching for 'a strong, virile man to help make his fantasies of roll-playing a lusty fangbanger and being spanked while bent over his church desk' didn't mean that she had anything to do with it.

Best money she ever spent, if she did say so herself.

She glanced up at her knowing mate and blushed. "He deserved it!"

Godric just looked at his clearly incensed mate, her eyes shining with the light of battle and completely unrepentant about her actions. His lips twitched and he let loose with a loud laugh. "You are a treasure, my heart. So," he continued after he regained control over his amusement, "Steve Newlin plays this Pokémon Go game?"

"Yeah. He's pretty bad at it, too. I guess he thinks that by beating me and gaining control over this particular gym it would mean God was on his side or something against the 'evil vampires.' Maybe we should tell Nan Flannigan about this? If I played like he did I would be too embarrassed to show my face in public for at least a decade."

Alex snickered and pressed a kiss to her vampire's lovely throat, along with a gentle nip. She smiled when his arms tightened around her, her own fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Gods, he made her so happy, and she knew he would always have her back … even if she baffled the hell out of him.

"What is your name within the game?" Godric asked, his voice turning husky and his eyes going dark.

Alex shivered and immediately went damp. Her body knew what that tone of voice meant. Knew it, and was suddenly and _loudly_ reminding her that it had been three very long days since she and her mate were together. She moaned when he brushed cool kisses along her jaw, her mind going hazy.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"Your name?" he insisted, his mouth hovering over hers.

She sighed, and looked up at him with a sheepish expression. "DeathsAwesomeLover2000." She closed her eyes and tilted her face up for a kiss.

She waited.

Nothing.

Her eyes popped open when her mate began to shake, and she scowled when she realized he was desperately trying to muffle his laughter.

"Hey," she pouted, "its a compliment to you!"

Godric just smiled, amused at her choice. "Hmm, 'Death's Awesome Lover'? A rather bold claim, is it not? I am unsure of your right to that title, my heart." At her dropped jaw and wide eyes, he teasingly continued. "It has been so long since we last laid together, I can barely remember it, let alone label it as 'awesome.'"

Alex moved to straddle her mate, her skirt hiking up around her hips as she pressed against him. "I guess I'll just have to stake my claim again, and refresh your memory."

"It might take more than once," he murmured. He ran his hands up her thighs and brushed his thumbs over the lacy edges of her panties. "I _am_ getting up there in years."

She bit back a whimper, wishing he would touch her _there_ , but he just kept moving his thumbs slowly back and forth, teasing her. Unable to be patient, she fumbled for the clasp of his pants, and her eyes met his burning gaze. "As many times as it takes. I wouldn't want you to go to your day rest not knowing that you—," she leaned forward and lightly sucked on his throat, loving how he arched under her, "—are _mine_."

Several minutes later her phone tumbled to the floor, the buzzing alert ignored by the two mates.


End file.
